The Case of The Stolen Tootsie Rolls
by Jessica143
Summary: It's just a stupid little fanfic witch brian littrell needs to find out who stole 3 boxes of tootsie rolls from the tootie roll factory in TootsieRoll City and jessica is helping. just R


The Case of the Stolen  
  
Tootsie Rolls By:  
  
Jessica Sanko  
  
One afternoon in Tootsie Roll City, Jessica got a phone call. "Hello?" Jessica said. "Hi, is this Jessica?" asked the man. "Yes, this is," answered Jessica. "My name is Brian Littrell and I'm calling to ask you if you can help me solve something," said the man. "Yeah, I can help you solve something. What's the problem?" asked Jessica. "Well, yesterday when I locked the doors to the tootsie roll company building and just a few minutes after I left somebody stole three boxes of tootsie rolls which are worth a lot of money," said Brian. "Okay, I'll come over and check the place out, okay?" questioned Jessica. "Okay," he answered. Jessica walked down to the tootsie roll building and went in. Brian was standing in the doorway. "Hi Brian! Can you give me a tour of this place?" asked Jessica. "Sure, come right this way" he answered. "First, we're going into the kitchen so you can examine the things in here." Jessica walked around and noticed there was a piece of paper under a stove. "Hey, did you put this here?" Jessica asked. "No. What is it? "Answered Brian and walked and half ran over to her. "It says:  
  
Want to know who stole the three boxes of tootsie rolls? Here's the first clue: An old friend's house."  
  
"An old friend's house?" questioned Brian. "Oh, Brian. Who was your first or second friend?" Jessica asked. "Well, my first friend was my cousin Kevin Richardson", Brian replied. " Okay, the next clue must be in his house", Jessica said. "Let's go!" said Brian and they went to Brian's car and left. When they got there, Kevin wasn't home. "Now what are we going to do?" asked Jessica. "Well, Kevin, trusts me to go in the house when he's gone so I have an extra key", replied Brian, getting the key. "Great!" said Jessica happily. Brian unlocked the door. "Let's go to the bedrooms," said Jessica. "Alright" said Brian. "Oh, here's something," said Jessica. The next clue was under a lamp. "What does it say?" asked Brain. "It says:  
  
Clue Number 2  
  
In your house."  
  
"Brian, I have to go but I'll come tomorrow and then we could go to your house, alright?" asked Jessica. "Alright," Brian answered. The next day, Jessica went to the tootsie roll building, her and Brian went into his car. When they got to Brian's house, Brian said, "Okay, let's look in the basement. That's where people put stuff when they come." "Okay," said Jessica. "Aha!" Brian yelled. "I found the note. It says:  
  
The Last Clue  
  
A best friends' brother."  
  
"Now Brian, who is your best friend?" Jessica asked. "Nick Carter, so that means that his little brother, Aaron took the three boxes. I bet he did this to get back at us for putting toothpaste in his ears while he was sleeping," said Brian. "Let's go to his house," said Jessica. When they got there they asked to talk to Nick and Aaron's mom, Jane. "Hi Jane, Aaron has done something bad," said Brian. "What did he do?" asked Jane. "He stole three boxes of tootsie rolls from the company building down town. So he has to pay for them or give them back," answered Brian. "Aaron!" Jane yelled. "Come down here!" " Mom,' Aaron said with a whiny voice. "Nick and I are playing video games!" "Now Aaron, this is something really important. So come down here right now!" Jane yelled back. Aaron came down the stairs and you could here Nick whispering, "Aaron's in trouble, Aaron's in trouble." "What is it mom?" Aaron asked. "Uh-oh." " Did you take three boxes of tootsie rolls from Brian's company?" asked Jane with a serious face. "Yes, but I ate some and handed some out to people," replied Aaron. "How much?" asked Jane with a sigh. "You know what, you don't have to pay," said Brian. "Aaron will clean the building for two weeks and I'm telling you, it's not fun." "What? No! I'm not doing that!" yelled Aaron. "Yes, you are and you have to start today," said Brian. Aaron sighed with a grumpy face. Aaron spent two horrible weeks at the building. He said he isn't going to do something like that again.  
  
The End 


End file.
